Aurora Cullens
Aurora Belle Castorian (born Aurora Belle Cullens on April 13) is a vampire/human hybrid and member of both the Cullens and Castorian covens. She is the twin sister of Gisele. Her parents are Emmett McCarty Cullens and Rosaile Lily Hale Cullens. Her older siblings include: Rosabella, Jace, Taylor, and Carter. Her younger siblings include: Athena, Alena, Grayson, Seraphina, Victoria, and Emmalee. Aurora is the mother of Breaker, Zoey, Giovanna, and Chanel. She is the adoptive mother of Lillian and River Castorian. She is the granddaughter of Dr. Carlisle Cullens and the cousin of Aria, Aiden, Sage, Renesmee, Kyler, and Theo Cullens and Anna, Caleb, Rylee, and Kennedy Black. Her face claims are: Tiffany Thornton, Aly Michalka, "Elsa" Georgina Haig, and Blake Lively. Biography Early Life When Aurora and Gisele were infants, they were kidnapped by the Romanians. A servant in the Romanian castle cared for the girls and noticed how quickly they aged. To keep them safe, she kidnapped them and brought them to Paris. There she married and they stayed. When the girls looked to be around 5 years old, the Romanians found them, but so did their Uncle Jacob and his wolf pack. As the Romanian's killed their adoptive parents, Jacob grabbed the girls and made an escape back to Forks. The Cullens have protected them ever since, and the Volturri kept a close eye on the Romanians. Aurora went to Forks High school with her siblings. They joined their older siblings class and graduated with them because they were "advanced". As far as their classmates knew they were all cousins, but it was known that Aurora and Gisele were twins. After graduation, Rosabella, Aurora, and Gisele decided to take a European vacation. They went to London, Paris, and Milan. While in Italy, they decided to be adventurous and visit Volterra. Aurora had heard of the city from her grandfather and uncles, and she wanted to visit and meet the Volturri in person. It was like meeting royalty. When they went to the castle and told the secretary who they were, she announced them to the kings: Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The brothers were interested in the fact that 3 young Cullens hybrids were in town and invited them to stay. The first night in the castle, Aurora couldn't sleep so she decided to wander the castle. As she was walking around, she ran into Aro. He joined her on her walk, and they talked for a little while. Before long she found herself pressed against a wall as they kissed. They began dating and he asked her to stay with him in the castle and she agreed. During this time, she was introduced to his security detail, a werewolf named Dante. Dante pursued Aurora and she realized she had feelings for him as well. Aro proposed to her in Paris and after that trip they discussed her relationship with Dante. Aro allowed them to be in a relationship as long as he knew what was going on, and she remained his wife. Aro and Aurora got married and welcomed their first child Annelies Rose. She was named after Aro's mother Sophie-Ann and Aurora's mother Rosaile.Not long after this, they adopted Dante's younger brother's infant daughter Grace Gisele. At this point, Aurora and Dante approached Aro about having a child together and he was more then happy with the idea. Aurora and Dante welcomed a little boy named Kaden Aros, in honor of Aro. Dante passed away and Aro and Aurora provided for his eldest son Devlin, who's mother hated Aurora with a passion. Through Aurora, Devlin met her cousin Aria and the two of them married and had three children before Devlin left her and disappeared from the family. The three children: Skye, Aiden, and Bellamy are treated like grandchildren by Aro and Aurora. Physical Appearance Aurora takes after her mother in the looks department. She is tall, blonde, and has blue eyes. She is described as being extremely beautiful even in comparison to vampires. Personality Powers and Abilities Snow and Ice Magic Aurora possesses the magical ability to conjure and manipulate ice and snow. With the abilities she was born with, Aurora can manifest and shape various structures made of ice and snow, or cold phenomena from snow flurries to blizzards. Most of her powers are unleashed via her hands and controlled by her emotions. If she is happy and at peace, she can control them better, but if she is angry, afraid or stressed, she will lose control and cause great harm to those around her. She can move ice structures at will and her control extends to almost all forms of winter weather. She can also manipulate wind streams to some degree. Nearly her entire body is capable of conjuring ice and snow, as she has frozen water as soon as her foot touches it, allowing her to run or walk across bodies of water. The winter weather she creates is self-sustaining, changing only if she wills it to. She is capable of using her magical abilities for battle if she needs to. When Aurora is truly frightened or feels threatened, her powers will act on their own accord in order to protect her. It also appears that her powers depend on which emotion she feels; if she is in sorrow, all the snow particles in the air stand still as if in a state of suspended animation, while anger creates a similar effect to fear but with an offensive direction instead of chaotic versatility. The only way thought to conceal her powers is initially by wearing gloves on her hands, which appeared to negate her icy touch on other objects. However, this is nothing but a psychological mindset that helps to keep her anxiety and any icy outbursts under control all her life. Aurora believes that by wearing gloves she can truly stop her powers, and as a result of said belief, they do. if she casts her magic on a living being directly, the victim will not only freeze to death, but slowly transform into an ice statue, and the process only hastens if they are in cold conditions. While the curse can be removed if the magic affects the mind, the heart is the most vulnerable and if this is the case, the victim can only be cured by an "act of true love". While Aurora had thought she cannot undo the frosty effects she creates, it is revealed that she is capable of removing such curses through her love for others, as it is the warmest emotion of all. When the person gets affected by her magic, the said person will also undergo physical changes; first, some of their hair will turn white as snow before it spreads completely; second, the person will start to feel cold and as it progresses, the person will get colder and soon become weak to walk nevertheless move; and finally, the person will notice ice emerging from their hands than the person will become enraptured in ice. When the curse is removed, the person's physical attributes will revert back as they were before the curse. Aurora is not exempt from this curse. She can use her powers to create precise effects other than manifesting ice and snow, such as creating clothing and changing the colors of fabrics. She can also create ice sculptures out of thin air and reshape them in any way she wants. Aurora can conjure her magic in impressive and stronger forms, from controlling all the ice particles to create lifelike ice sculptures of people from memory to trying to cross the dark sea by freezing the deadly waves of the sea. She can manipulate the flow of snowflakes and she can also use her powers to lift or move heavy things. Aurora also has limited control over water, perhaps in reference to the element of ice being frozen water. Cryokinesis The user can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, slush, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Relationships